


A Hopeful Glance Into An Uncertain Future

by Kobias



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossover, Culture Shock, Eventual Romance, First Meetings, Foreign Language, Gen, Language Barrier, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-20 00:11:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11909136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kobias/pseuds/Kobias
Summary: Peter Parker hadn’t been expecting Loki to show up talking of peace and treaties. He hadn’t been expecting the X-men or the remains of the Avengers and ex-Avengers to actually believe him. He hadn’t been expecting a small peace talk stationed at the Jean Grey School for Higher Learning. He had very much expected Loki to betray them, but why would a bunch of adults listen to a sixteen year old newbie?When he attacked them, he attacked hard. He kept ripping open portals in space-time with seemingly no limit. One person after another was sucked in, and Peter didn't know where they went. Peter had tried to string up the god of mischief but the webs disappeared before they moved more than a foot. He had been swallowed by darkness shortly after that.When he landed he noted how bright it was. Moments later his spider senses began to scream and he shot out a string or webbing. Behind him there was a man, a grey block of stone for a head, his fingers similar in composition.Swinging away, Peter tried his best to figure out what happens, but the truth was far beyond his expectations. Who'd expect being transported into the future where mutations were the norm and hero work was government sanctioned?





	A Hopeful Glance Into An Uncertain Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter was perfectly content with his modern reality. There were some parts he'd change if he could, and other parts that were less than satisfactory, but all in all it was good. An 'internship' with Tony Stark, living as a superhero, he loved it!  
> He also loved not being sent two millennia into the future, but hey, asking for everything he wanted would be a bit presumptuous. No one can have it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo, shilo here, i am actually pretty damn surprised there is no crossovers for this yet. It really doesn’t matter if you have or have not read either of them, because there won’t be too many spoilers. For bnha, there’s be some, but i’ll avoid as many as i can. if you want t quick rundown, there's some at the end.  
> Now, in terms of italics, there is a main speaker per section, and it should be pretty apparent who it is by the end of the first paragraph. Their native language or languages they know will be in regular text. Italics indicate language they don’t really speak and can’t understand.  
> I throw in some japanese too, for non japanese speakers cause they can’t understand it either. Don’t worry, it’s rough as hell, but i provide translations at the end.

Aizawa Shouta was a simple man who wanted nothing more than some time to rest and villains to capture. He didn’t ask for a class of promising heroes-to-be to act like a group of toddlers. He didn’t ask for his best friend and possible crush to be his polar opposite. He didn’t ask for the League of Villains to get on his ass and ruin his day.

He most certainly did not ask for an unknown portal to open up in his room and spit out a woman in a black jumpsuit in the middle of class.

She leapt up from from the desk she crashed against, standing in a fighting stance. Bakugou immediately launched a few explosions and her eyebrows rocketed up into her forehead. It was a bit odd, considering he had won the sports festival and survived a villain attack at fourteen years old, but it was also clear she didn’t recognize him. Narrowing her eyes, she muttered something in a language Aizawa didn’t understand, before looking directly at him.

His scarf was at the ready, goggles already on, but she didn’t move. Finally, after a moment of observation, she spoke, “中文, 한국에 관한, или Japanese?”

Aizawa let his brow raise, “Not sure exactly what is it that you said there.”

The woman nodded, “So it’s Japanese then. Good, Korean is my weakest language.”

He nodded, “Yes, you’re in Japan, so I’ll take it you have no idea-”

That was when the school’s alarm system went off. The woman didn’t move a muscle, but her eyes became predatory and glanced around suspicious. It seemed to dawn on her that she was in a school and she turned back to him, “Where exactly am I? Other than this being high school, I’m unsure of exactly where ‘here’ is.”

He sighed, “You’re in UA High, in Musutafu, Japan. And the alarm system is going off because of you. If you could please come with me, I’d like to reassure the Principal that the intruder is merely a lady who seems to have been kidnapped. Follow me.”

He walked out the door, and though the woman was absolutely silent, he could tell she was following him. They rounded a few corners, ascended a few stairs, and finally stood in front of the Principal’s office. Pushing the door open, he was shocked to see Kan aggressively holding a short man in a business suit. The woman beside him raised any eyebrow at him, and he grumbled, “ _Well at least I’m not the only one here, I’d hate to see the lawsuits against Storm if they were thought to have kidnapped me._ ”

She shrugged, “ _Iron Man, you flatter yourself, Daredevil and Spider-man would have no problems matching up to your lawyers. The boy would defend you from anything, and Daredevil scares even me with his legal skills._ ”

He crossed his arms, but Aizawa took note of how he looked more aloof than agitated, “ _Oh, are we not on a first name basis anymore? We’re hardly on the job Nat, no need to be so professional. You know how I hate working when I don’t need to._ ” She scowled and pointed a finger at him, but he put a hand up, “ _And don’t get uppity on me about names, if they don’t recognize me, I doubt they recognize you._ ”

She hesitated for a moment before putting her hand down, “ _Well perhaps you should be more careful Iron Man, we don’t even know who these people are. And what in gods name is that?_ ”

She turned to face Nezu, who was amusedly listening in on their conversation, “Who knows? I’ve heard bear, or dog, or mouse, but really what’s the difference! You can call me Nezu, and seeing as how two people are now on our campus, I think it’s high time we heard an explanation.”

The two looked between each other and shared a look. Aizawa didn’t like how he couldn’t tell what the two were saying to each other through their glances **or** their words, but he hoped he’d be let in on the secret soon enough.

* * *

Peter Parker hadn’t been expecting Loki to show up talking of peace and treaties. He hadn’t been expecting the X-men or the remains of the Avengers and ex-Avengers to actually believe him. He hadn’t been expecting a small peace talk stationed at the Jean Grey School for Higher Learning.

He had very much expected Loki to betray them, but why would a bunch of adults listen to a sixteen year old newbie?

He hadn’t been the first one to go through the portal Loki had ripped in the fabric of spacetime, but he was pretty sure he wasn’t the last. Whoever Loki had managed to ally with this time, they were incredibly powerful, since he kept ripping open portals with seemingly no limit. Tony Stark had called for his nearest suit, but vanished through a portal before it could arrive. Peter himself had tried to string up the god of mischief but the webs disappeared before they could move more than a foot.

He had been swallowed by darkness shortly after that.

When the light reappeared, he landed roughly. Sitting up awkwardly, he vaguely noted how bright the surrounding area was. In the distance there was an alarm going off, and with a groan he sat up. Wherever he was, it seemed to be residential, if the number of apartments was anything to judge. There were also some storefronts as well, but each seemed oddly abandoned.

Glancing up into the apartments, he noticed they looked as empty as the stores. Everything was. He instantly put his guard up when he noticed this, and moments later his spider senses began to scream. Shooting a web up to the top of a building, he bounded away just as the concrete under his feet fell away, “Holy shit! What kind of power is that?!”

Looking back he saw a grey figure and yelped as the concret of the building his web extended outwards. He yelped again and shot out another string. Finally landing on the top of a building, he had time to spare a glance behind him. The figure he had seen earlier was now talking on a phone of some sort and was the weirdest guy Peter had ever seen, which was saying something. His head was a grey block of stone and his fingers seemed to be similar in composition. But he was clearly not made of stone, because he moved as fluidly as anyone else. He was wearing what looked to be a nice suit, which had been tailored to fit his blocky form. He was kneeling while he talked, one hand to the ground, and it became apparent that he had power over concrete since the hole that had appeared under Peter’s feet began to rise to its normal height.

If Peter had to hazard a guess, the man was speaking some dialect of Japanese, though it wasn’t one he had ever heard before.

“Hey, you down there! Where exactly am I? Mr. Stark is gonna- oh shit, Mr. Stark!” It had just occurred to him that portals that brought him here had likely brought Tony Stark there as well. He grimaced, “Ah, you don’t really seem like a bad guy? At least, I wouldn’t really know since this place is more of a Potemkin village than anything. So I’ll leave you as you are for now. But don’t go causing any trouble while I look for Mr. Stark! See ya!”

He jumped off the building and the man gasped, getting up and running to catch Peter as he fell, but froze in his tracks as he shot his webs out. Peter was glad he had landed in an urban area with enough skyscrapers to swing from, instead of anything else. He gave a whoop of excitement as he flew from building to building. He shot out another web to escape, but we stopped short when a woman emerged from the top of the building and was hit instead, “Holy shit! Lady, don’t do that to me! And what on _earth_ are you wearing?!”

He cut the web short, and made to shoot another, but had reacted too late. He slammed into the side of a building, and groaned. The woman above him shouted something in reply, ”くそ！” He shook his head off as he clung to the wall, and when he finished, he looked up. The woman was staring at him incredulously and he laughed, “Gonna take more than that to stop me! Even that sorta costume isn’t enough!”

And it really wasn’t. While his teenage mind sorta panicked at the sight of a woman emerging in full dominatrix garb, he was quick enough to think. He sort of prided himself on that, it was handy in the world of super heroes.

However, when she began to rip off the sleeve of her suit, that got him, “Yo what the hell? I’m fifteen, I do not need to see this! I mean, it’s not a bad thought, but I’m pretty sure that’d count as some sort of crime?” He jumped off the side of the building again, which earned another shout from her, but he had more than enough web fluid to escape. Looking back at the pink mist that floated around her, he frowned, “Weird, people are so open about using superpowers around here. Where are we?”

He didn’t get his answer as his ears went mute. Moments later he was greeted by a sick feeling in his stomach and his swing path was interrupted. Yelling as he slowed to a stop and feel, he attempted to shoot another web out, but was caught off guard when its trajectory faltered and it fell harmlessly to the side of the road, “Karen! What’s happening? Why did you mute my mask?!”

“Right before I muted your mask there were signs of dangerously high decibel sound waves. I have also turned on Earthquake Mode, to stabilize your body. The sound is still too loud for your ears, so I would advise keeping your mask on mute. Currently the sound waves are measured at approximately 165 decibels.”

“What?! Okay, okay, but what about Mr. Stark?! Where is here, can you locate him and whatever is causing this racket?”

“Unfortunately Peter, I am not connected to any internet here, and cannot find a signal. I can currently only affect what is happening in your suit. Would you like me to relay to you what is being said outside and see if I can locate the origin of the sound?”

“Yes please Karen. Thank you.”

“The source appears to be a man standing on to of the building that was in your general direction of travel. From what I can make out, he’s simply saying ‘yeah’ or something along those general lines. It’s difficult to tell, there’s a thick japanese accent.”

Peter nodded, but was startled to attention when he felt his webs begin to move upwards. He looked above him, and swallowed when he saw the concrete literally pulling his webs up toward them. The blonde man who was yelling hadn’t yet stopped, so he couldn’t escape with his webs, and below him the dominatrix was waiting, pink fog billowing around her. Swallowing, he launched a web towards the building he was hanging from and pulled, letting himself stick to the wall.

He smiled in relief, but it was short lived as the concrete of the building warped out around him, forming a protective bubble. He yelled in shock and pushed the concrete out, the rough surface cracking under his inhuman strength. He grinned in triumph, but that was also cut short as the concrete repaired itself and thickened. Panicking, he tried his best to break the surface, but nothing worked.

He yelped again as he was thrown out of the stony cocoon. He tumbled to the ground and gasped as a pair of rough hands began to pick him up. Thinking quickly, he slammed his palms to the ground and willed them to stick. He felt a sharp tug as the person above him attempted to remove him, but knew that he wouldn’t budge no matter the strength. There was a second tug, and he grunted, “You can’t move me! So I’d appreciate if you stopped trying, I like my spine the way it is!”

“The deafening sound has stopped, Peter. Would you like me to unmute your mask?”

“Yes please! Don’t even have to ask!”

The two surrou- wait, no, three, since the blonde man who could apparently produce ridiculously loud sounds had somehow ended up on the roof with him- The three surrounding him gave him an odd look when he seemed to talk to no one. Then the sound came back on, and it was oddly silent.

Looking up at the three of them, he tilted his head, “Uh, hello. And by the way, sorry blockhead, didn’t mean to scare you like that earlier.”

The blonde nodded, “Uh, yeah, okay. No clue why you were so intent on giving us heart attacks, but we’re alive so no harm done! I’m Present Mic! Now, if you could be so kind, what exactly is your name?”

Peter hesitated. Yes, Tony Stark and Pepper Potts knew his name, so he was pretty sure that if someone else found out his identity, it wouldn’t be the end of the world. Of course none of these people were Tony Stark or Pepper Potts, so he opted for the safer choice, “No, not really, but you can call me Spider-man. As, uh, a good alias I guess…? Is- Is there something on my suit? Is it torn?” They were all staring at him, and it was rather uncomfortable.

The one who called himself Present Mic shook his head, “No, no worries about that! It’s quite intricate, but it’s in one piece!” He grinned like he was on television, and Peter almost let himself look around for the camera. But all three of these people seemed to be mutants, and he doubted any sane mutant would willingly show off their power, so candid camera was out of the question. The man continued, “But it’s not exactly legal to use your quirk in public here in Japan. Or, well, illegally trespass, but you should at least know that! So we’re gonna have to bring you in for questioning and the lot, and potential charges for vigilantism, but don’t worry dear listener you seem to be younger so it shouldn’t be too terrible!”

Peter gawked at the man, “Vigilantism?! W-wait a second here, I didn’t do anything wrong! No one even lives around here! What’s with that anyways, and who are you?”

Present Mic’s face fell, “I said I’m Present Mic? You know? Put Your Hands Up Radio? 眠ちゃん！ラジオ番組がアメリカで人気？ 統計逃げるです。今、外国訛りブルックリンから！ And it’s illegal to use quirks in public, I’m fairly certain it’s that way in America as well!”

The dominatrix responded, “ラジオ番組の人気六十四パーセントわ。私の後輩、ざしたん～！あなたは知るべき”

Present Mic laughed. Peter narrowed his eyes in suspicion and confusion, “Sixty four percent or not, I’ve never heard of you,” Present Mic deflated at that, and Peter inwardly chuckled, “And forgive me if I’m asking the obvious, but what do you mean, a ‘quirk’?”

The three who were watching them gave each other disbelieving glances. Peter sighed.

That was clearly not the right thing to say.

* * *

Class had unofficially been let out early on account of there being intruders. Their teacher caught one, and after almost an hour of nothing happening, All Might had walked into the classroom and told them they were to return straight to their dorms.

Being the students of 1-A, they didn’t exactly listen. The groups of students meandered towards the building, some taking longer than others. Iida, Uraraka, Asui, and Midoriya were the first to arrive, though it was mostly due to Iida insisting they be punctual. Iida pushed open the door and the four of them froze.

Sitting on the couch in the common room was a blue creature with a demonic tail. He was toying with a machine of some sort and there were smaller creatures around him, also blue. They sort of resembled him, but with a diminutive stature and substantially less human in appearance. A few of them milled about the room, occupying themselves with the odd interest, while two taller ones stood near the large humanoid one. A couple of the shorter ones dallied around them, but they seemed to pay not attention.

One of the taller ones turned towards the door and made eye contact with Iida. They face lit up in shock and glee, and then they vanished in a cloud of smoke. The one tinkering with the machine looked up in confusion and then the rest of the small ones started to vanish too. He jerked his head towards the door and his jaw dropped in shock. He stood up but Iida charged towards him as fast as he could manage. He lunged for the man, but crashed into the couch. Confused, he looked up only to be greeted by a large cloud of smoke. He coughed and looked around the room. There was a yelp from Midoriya and Uraraka whooped in excitement. When he finally cleared the smoke from the area, he saw that Asui had captured the man, tongue wrapped out him tightly. Iida grabbed for the machine that he had left behind, and walked over towards him, “Alright! Sir, you’re trespassing on private property, so we’re going to have to detain you and call in the heroes! If you cooperate with us, it will be-... Sir?”

He stopped himself as he finally spared a glance at the man. His eyes were filled with terror and confusion, and he was visibly shaking. He spoke rapidly in a foreign tongue that Iida could only dream of understanding, and Iida frowned, “Asui-”

“I told you to call me Tsuyu, _kero_.”

“Alright, Tsuyu, if you would be so kind as to loosen your tongue on the man, he seems to be quite frightened. If the woman from earlier is anything to go by, he is more likely to be a kidnapping victim like her than a villain. It appears he doesn't speak japanese though… _Excuse me sir, do you speak english?_ ”

The man paused in his panic and sighed in relief, “ _Ah mein gott, somevone I can talk viz. Vould you possibly be so kind as to loosen your… tongue?_ ”

Asui smiled, “ _Yes, kero._ ”

The blue man sighed in relief as she let go of him, “ _Und I apologize for my startling appearance, normally I vould have my image inductor but it broke ven I landed here._ ”

Iida frowned, “ _What do you mean? Aside from tail, I don't see things out of ordinary?_ ”

The blue man frowned, “ _I…? Vat exactly do you mean? Alzough viz a tongue like zat I suppose there are some… Odd sings around here?_ ”

Iida pursed his lips. He had seen stranger quirks in the world, like his own engines or Ashido’s horns and skin. Lifting up his pants leg, he bent it at the knee and showed the man. The blue man’s eyes widened in shock, “ _Ah, so you are a mutant too zen?_ ” but it only served to depend Iida’s confusion.

After a majority of the world began to exhibit quirks, the government's came together to formally declare them renamed as quirks. The term mutant hadn't been in usage for over a millennia, perhaps even more.

Why this man was calling quirks mutations, he had no idea.

“ _Yes. We are all, most people are._ ”

The man's eyebrows shot up in shock and he looked towards his pocket. Grabbing his phone from it, he unlocked it and navigated to the calendar. Iida noted how ancient the phone looked and opened his mouth to speak, but instantly snapped it closed when he saw the date displayed.

**June 17th, 2015**

“ _Sir, it is most definitely not today! It is September 19th 4176._ ” Iida subconsciously chopped through the air with his hands, and the man nodded, “ _Ah. Vell… Zat is, certainly… Somezing._ ”

He slowly put his hands down and slid his phone into his pocket. Asui and Uraraka walked over concernedly and the latter looked at Iida, “Iida-kun, what's going on?”

He frowned, “I’m… Not sure. It appears to be some sort of time travel quirk. This man is from over two thousand years in the past. If the others are in a similar situation… What on earth happened?”

Asui opened her mouth to respond, but the door opened again, Kaminari, Kirishima, Sero, and Ashido stepping in. The man looked alarmed, but instantly calmed down when he saw Ashido, “ _So I take it zat mutants are much more common in today's society?_ ”

Asui nodded, “ _Yes. Eighty percent, kero._ ”

Iida smiled as Midoriya attempted to placate the students by the door. Tokoyami and Shouji had joined them, but weren't causing nearly as much of a fuss. He turned back to the blue man, “ _She means eighty percent of world has mutation. But today we call them quirks. And I'm sorry, we have yet introduce ourselves. I am Iida Tenya! The young woman with the long tongue is Asui Tsuyu! And the other young woman is Uraraka Ochako! Who are you?_ ”

The blue man smiled, “ _My name is Kurt Vagner._ ”

Iida nodded, and felt a body slam into him from behind. He turned and saw Sero and Kaminari rapidly talking to each other in excitement. Ashido had been the one to crash into him, and she smiled brightly up at Kurt, “ _Englishes are terrible, and I know enough! Hello!_ ”

Kurt giggled, “ _Hello fraulein. I'm Kurt._ ”

She laughed, “I barely understood that! Who is he? Is this related to the lady from earlier?”

Iida shrugged, “I'm not sure Ashido-san, but I would appreciate if you toned down your voice, you are quite loud and I don't want to startle our guest. Though, we should probably report this to Principal Nezu. He is polite enough, but there is something odd going on here. _Kurt, would you come with?_ ”

He nodded and Iida led them to the door, “Midoriya-kun, if you could please come with me? Uraraka-san, As-... Tsuyu-san, make sure the others don't spread word of this. It would be in our best interest to keep this quiet until we know what is happening. We don't want to create any more panic than necessary!” He smiled and left.

* * *

When Kurt entered the gymnasium, he had been expecting there to be others who had been warped with him. He knew that both Spider-man and Tony Stark had been warped, and he was fairly certain that a few of the X-men had been as well.

He hadn't been expecting this many though.

To the side of the room was Anna Marie who was talking with Logan. Spider-man was fretting to Tony Stark who seemed to be using his phone to try and make calls. Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanov, and Wanda Maximoff were talking to a woman in bondage gear and a bipedal dog man. Henry McCoy had a small rodent like creature sitting on his shoulder. Bobby was talking with Jean-Paul, Warren, and Jubilation while Clint stood by watching them. On the stage in the rear centre of the room stood a gruff looking man with white hair and a frown who was talking to a shirtless man with headgear that looked like the head of an excavator.

He walked in and sat down in a chair near the stage that was set up. Not a moment later, a man walked up to him. He had a grey, blocky head and a long ponytail like protrusion in the back. Iida’s comment about his appearance not being out of the ordinary suddenly made a lot more sense. He smiled, or at least that was what Kurt thought he did, “Hello there. May I take a seat next to you?” Kurt nodded and he sat down, “My name is Ishiyama Ken. I work here. You are currently in a heroics school, though I have been notified that in your time heroics was still considered technical vigilantism. If you have any questions about the situation, please feel free to ask.”

Kurt nodded slowly, “Ah, vell my name is Kurt Vagner. I vork in a similar school, zough yes, in my time it is qvite undercover. As for qvestions, vat exactly is the status of mutations, or, vell, qvirks as you call zem zese days?”

The man nodded, “The percentage of people with quirks these days is around eighty percent of the population, with a three percent margin of error. Classified into three separate types of manifestations, the quirks factor is the part of the genetics that creates a quirk. Emitter types are quirks that radiate from the body, or if at close range or contact, with the body. Transformation types are quirks that modify the body when activated. And mutant types are visible quirks which affect the physical body as part of the quirk. My quirk is an emitter type quirk requiring contact. It is not mutant, because the quirk is actually that I can manipulate concrete and bend it as necessary. My appearance is simply a consequence of the rest of my genetics. What is your quirk?”

Kurt blanched and thanked god that his fur always helped to cover his skin. He wasn’t quite sure how to explain to the other than he didn’t really have a quirk so much as he wasn’t entirely human. The earth of his time was closed in, unaware of the other worlds and planets that floated around shared space. He had no idea if this earth was the same way, or if the information had gotten out. He swallowed and took the easier route, “It is simply a teleportation qvirk, affecting myself and a limited amount of mass as vell.”

Ishiyama seemed content with the answer and nodded, “That is incredible. Are there limits to your quirk? My own quirk weakens on impure or degrading concrete. I also have to be careful of structural integrity when using my quirk.”

Kurt nodded, “I must have spacial avareness of vere I am going to teleport, or I risk bodily damage or deas if I reappear in a solid. Gases and liqvids can displaces ven I appear, but solids cannot. And ze fumes I leave behind ven teleporting can be nauseating for zose vith sensitive noses.”

Ishiyama nodded and the door to the entrance opened again. Matthew Murdock was being guided in by an odd figure fully clad in a spacesuit. He pulled his arms back to him, and the astronaut put their hands up, talking in a wiry voice. Matthew sighed, “I’m blind, not stupid. And besides, everyone here has powers, right? I can guide myself.”

The figure in the suit hesitated, “Sure?”

Matt snorted at the awkward english and nodded, “はい、確かなです。”

The suited figure visibly huffed at his words, and Kurt inwardly snickered. Matthew was a reasonable guy, and most of the X-men, himself included, respected him greatly. He was, however, standoffish when his blindness was treated delicately and got very defensive when he was babied. And a standoffish, defensive Matt was quite a spectacle to watch.

Without thinking, Kurt teleported over to Matt. He smiled, “Massew, it is good to see you unharmed by our trip.”

Matt nodded, “Yeah, well Loki can only do so much, and if had wanted to kill or harm us he would have. My guess is that he’s trying to get us out of the way.”

Kurt grinned, though the implication was grave, “Yes, most likely. Everyvone from ze meeting is also here, except for Kitty Pryde, Storm, ForgetMeNot, und Gambit. Has zis… teacher briefed you on ze situvation yet?”

Matt nodded, “For the most part. Still not exactly sure what we’re doing in the future, but we can figure that out as we go. Tony and his kid can probably figure something out.” Kurt hummed in agreement and the two made their way over.

The mouse like creature on Henry’s shoulder leapt down and walked to the podium on the stage, “Hem hem! I believe we have everyone here. Henry has been explaining the situation to me while we were waiting, and I believe that a concise course of action can be determined. As I have already explained our current timeline to a few of the newcomers, we can save the polite talk for afterwards. I can provide every one of you with housing and care, and the staff here at UA will be researching how to return you to your own time. It would be easiest to employ a time travel quirk, however, no known time travel quirks are permanent, and would eventually return you to this time. We can keep you updated on the progress we make, but until then, feel free to explore the school grounds and get to know our students!”

He turned to the staff of the school, “セメントス、いくつか住居建てるます。ミッドナイト、プレゼントマイク、必要は、服と寝室の物買うます。リカバリーガール、見学にかれらをお与えください。”

A few of the faculty nodded and all of them moved about. An older lady approached them and smiled, “My name is Shuuzenji Chiyo, I’ll be providing a tour of the campus if you would like. The others will be managing your housing while we go. Please, take these with you,” She produced a large handful of lanyards and handed one to each of the heroes from the past. Kurt turned it over in his hand. Shuuzenji smiled, “If you don’t want the tour, there are dining facilities in the main building to your right. If you need new clothing it can be provided at the main office, and Inui-san can guide you there. Especially you there, young man in the bodysuit.”

Peter made an awkward, almost choking honk in embarrassment and nodded. Shuuzenji smiled and gave a waving gesture, “Follow me!”

* * *

“But why do you think they’re here? Is it a quirk from their time, or right now? Were they summoned or banished…? If it’s from now, then fixing it should be easy enough, Aizawa-sensei can take care of that. But if it’s from their time, I’m not sure what we can do. Principal Nezu will hardly let this pass by him, so something will be figured out. And what do we do in the meantime…?”

Uraraka smiled as Midoriya rambled, “He’s certainly into this, I’m surprised he hasn’t tried to figure out their quirks yet!”

Asui put a finger to her chin, “Well, it’s not like we’ve had much contact outside of the Kurt one. He doesn’t have anything to go off of. We can’t yet know what their quirks are.”

Night had fallen and a few of the students of 1-A had already gone to sleep. Uraraka, Asui, Midoriya, and Todoroki were relaxing in the common room while Ashido and Hagakure gossiped across the room. Uraraka paused in thought.

She had seen a few others out the windows while Recovery Girl guided them around. A few were visibly mutant type quirks while the rest were unreadable. She sort of understood Midoriya’s fascination with quirks, as she kept trying to mentally guess what everyone’s quirks were, but was interrupted when Midoriya spoke up, “You’re right! When we saw them earlier, there was a large blue one. I’m guessing that’s mutant type, unless his muscles were the product of working out, it seems to be some sort of enhancement quirk. There was also a girl who glowed red, the one floating above the rest of them. It’s entirely possible it’s a levitation quirk, and the red glow was indication of where she was levitating, but her hair was also floating and there was no red glow. The blonde one with wings was a clear mutant type quirk, though! It’s entirely possible that-”

He didn’t get to finish his sentence as the door creaked open. Kurt walked in with another young man behind him, who hesitantly shut the door behind him. The boy was new, and hadn’t been seen in the tour group earlier. He was wearing a red and blue mask that covered his entire face from his chin to his hairline, which had a computer like visor and a boxy grey mouthpiece that looked almost like a respirator. Kurt smiled, “Can ve enter?”

Uraraka’s smile widened, “Ah! So you can speak japanese then?”

Kurt's face fell and he furrowed his brows. After a moment of silence, he spoke, “Sort of…? _I’m much better at English und German…_ ”

The boy beside him laughed, “Don’t worry about him, worse comes to worse, I can more or less translate. Sort of, I’m not really that good. I lack vocabulary, he lacks grammar and vocabulary. I’m Spider-man, but you can just call me Spidey!”

He didn’t move and then jerked in surprise, “Oh! Yeah, you can’t see under my… face? Mask, I’m not sure of the word. Mask.” He put his thumbs up and laughed.

Uraraka nodded, “Well that’s okay, we can keep it simple, and Tsuyu over there does well enough with english. But is that actually your real name?”

Spider-man shook his head, “Well… No, it isn’t. But I’m really… undercover, _thank you Karen_ , and only Mr. Stark knows who I actually am. Kurt here doesn’t, but he said he knows you?”

Uraraka smiled, “Yeah, I’m Uraraka Ochako, this is Asui Tsuyu, the green haired boy is Deku, ah! His name is actually Midoriya Izuku, we just call him Deku. And the dual coloured hair over there, his name is Todoroki Shouto.”

Spider-man nodded, “Ah, so I think that it’s last names first still? That’s how it is in our time, anyways. And… I’ll stick with san, I don’t know any other... honorifics, _thanks_.”

Uraraka frowned in confusion, but Asui spoke up, “Who are you talking to?”

He laughed, “Ah, the mask has an AI in it. Her name is Karen.”

That was when Midoriya butted in, eyes shining with eagerness, “D-do you have quirks? I know Kurt has one, and that in the past quirks were much more rare, but I don’t know how common they are in your time, and you still might have them!”

Kurt laughed, “Yes, ve bos have. I can teleport at vill.”

Spider-man nodded, “Yeah, mine is… Uh, well, I’m not really sure how to describe it. Spidery? I’m sort of like a spider in terms of… abilities.”

Uraraka laughed, “Oh boy, here it comes.”

Midoriya grinned widely, “How much like a spider?! Can you shoot webs? You’re wearing gloves, but spiders have spinnerets that produce their silk, so is it under your gloves? How does it get out? An-”

Spider-man put a hand over his mouth, “Whoa there, I can explain my abilities, just one second.” He sat down on a couch and the others followed his lead, “I can cling to walls very strong, I have the ratio strength, speed, stamina, reflexes, agility, and durability of a spider. I have good balance. And I have a kind of anticipation if I am in danger, so I know to act. I can make webs, but that isn’t organic. I make the solution myself and shoot it from a glove.”

Midoriya nodded as he frantically wrote down the information in his notebook, “How much weight can you lift? What is the ratio for those things? How good is your balance? How strong if your ability to cling? And can it be to anything? Can you lift with it? And can I see the web shooting gloves?”

Spider-man laughed, “I don’t know the upper limit. I don’t know the ratio, because it changes from spider to spider. I just know that it is much more than normal humans. I can balance on most anything. I have yet to find something that can knock me down, and yes, I can lift.” He put his hand on the coffee table in the centre of the room and lifted. The table rose with him, and all six 1-A students gaped at how strong he was.

Uraraka was astounded at how strong the man’s quirk was. Though he didn’t have any sort of visible mutations akin to a spider, he still seemed incredibly spider like. Midoriya said something she didn’t pay attention to and he grinned. Shooting a web up to the ceiling, he stuck and stood upside down. Apparently his identity was a secret from everyone here, and considering how he was from a time that hero work was still not technically a valid job, she’d have to guess he was a vigilante.

She leaned over to Kurt and asked, “Is Spider-man a vigilante…?”

The other laughed, “No, he is not. Sort of, yes, but not full vigilante. Iida-san spoke me of ze history of qvirks ven ve valked. Ze light baby he spoke of happened a few generations or so behind. All heroism is really vigilantism, not under ze government. All ve are really, everyvone who came. But some of ze ozers who are here in today, zey are vorking to legal hero vork.”

Urarak furrowed her brows, “Wait! I should know who the real first legal heroes were… It was American based…? Um, the Avengers, or something like that?”

Kurt nodded, “Yes, original member here vith us too. Tony Stark.”

Uraraka nodded vigorously at the name and both Asui and Hagakure came over, “Yeah yeah! I know that name, he was one of the original heroes! We learn more of the japanese heroes in our class, but his name is also there, and his organization! There were others too, I think? Um…”

Asui put her hand on Uraraka’s shoulder, “Maybe you shouldn’t spoil the past for them, _kero_. Even if it’s okay, time events could be messed up. It’s still their future.”

Uraraka paled, “Oh! You’re right, I got ahead of myself. Ha ha, whoops!”

Hagakure smiled, “So this is who you were talking about earlier? Kurt… Something? His appearance is pretty neat! What’s his quirk?”

Uraraka gestured to Kurt and he looked to the side awkwardly, “Vas she asking for the qvirk?” Uraraka nodded and he relaxed, “Of course. I can teleport, but it makes reeking smoke.”

Hagakure laughed, “Well I can get over that easily! My quirk is invisibility. I can also filter light through my body and bend it to make flashes of colour!” The tone of her voice was smiley, but Uraraka wasn’t actually sure of her expression.

Asui interrupted her train of thought, “I’m Asui Tsuyu. And she’s Hagakure Tooru. My quirk is being a frog. I have a long tongue, I can also stick to surfaces, have limited camouflage, and my jumping is powerful.”

Kurt turned to Uraraka and she smiled, “I can nullify gravity on things and make them float. Myself included, but that’s harder to do.” He nodded and looked over to the boys who were still talking to Spider-man, “Ah! Deku is super strong and fast! I’m not really sure of how strong his quirk is though. And Todoroki-kun can produce ice from his right side, and fire from his left, but he mostly uses his ice. The girl with them, she was talking to Hagakure-kun earlier, her name is Ashido Mina. Her quirk can produce acid secretions, it’s why her skin is so pink!”

Ashido turned to them at hearing her name, and waved. Uraraka and Hagakure waved back, the latter seemingly unaware that her wave wasn't particularly noticeable. Kurt nodded and took his phone out of his pocket. They were provided by the school so everyone could keep track of where the others were and stay updated on the return situation. Seeing a message, he opened it and smiled, “Interesting. Und it seems zat me und Spider-man should be returning to our building. It vas nice getting to meet everyvone here.” He smiled politely, and the girls around him returned the smiled, “I’ll seeing you again, anozer time, most likely. Auf wiedersehen!”

The three waved and he walked over to Spider-man, who was still engrossed conversing with Midoriya, “ _Spidey, it is time zat ve got back to our own dormitory._ ”

Spider-man whined, “ _Aww man, but I’m just getting to know the people here! Midoriya is super smart too! I looked at some of his notes on quirks, and it’s hard to understand, but Karen could still make out his handwriting and spelling. They’re super detailed, and I want to see what mutant society is like two millennia in the future! …Do we have to go?_ ”

Kurt rolled his eyes and used his tail to gently pull Spider-man along after him, “ _Yes, indeed ve do have to be going now. It is almost midnight, and Tony sent me a text message zat your curfew is now._ ”

Spider-man whined some more and clasped his hands together, begging, “ _But Kuuurt, I’m not that young, I don’t need a curfew! And I’ll be back soon enough, I promise!_ ”

Kurt pressed the palm of his hand into his face, “ _Spider-man, I know you are young, but please, I’m hardly old enough to be a parent yet. Take it up vith Tony ven ve get zere. Und I have no doubt zat zese students need to sleep as vell._ ”

Spider-man paused at that and sighed, “ _Alright, alright. But I’m gonna see what they’re up to tomorrow! They’re training to be heroes, it can hardly hurt if I attend a class or two!_ ”

Kurt nodded placatingly, “ _It’s not my decision vezer you can or cannot attend, but if it vere, it is fine by me. Und I’m sure Tony doesn’t vant to play babysitter._ ”

Spider-man groaned and the two left the building.

Sure, it was a bit odd in terms of timing, and Aizawa would undoubtedly throw a fit at the change in schedule once again, but Uraraka decided she could get used to it. The newcomers were friendly enough and it seemed that they were history's beginnings of heroism. She was no history buff, but the opportunity to learn was more than enticing. Turning to lean against Asui in exhaustion, the day having been long and exciting, she smiled, “I want to get to know them! The seem so cool and the beginnings of heroism were so much different than what it’s like, now. I want to learn from them!”

Asui ribbited quietly and nodded, “Me too. They seem interesting.”

Uraraka hummed and agreement and the two headed up the stairs. Even though they were on different floors, they had a habit of walking to their rooms together at the end of the day. Stepping up onto the fourth floor, Uraraka smiled, “See you later Tsuyu-hon.”

Asui waved as she went up the stairs to her floor, “Good night Ochako-hon.”

Uraraka opened the door to her room and sighed contentedly. She was sure she was going to have an eventful day tomorrow, but it was sure to be exciting. Changing into her pyjamas, she laid down on the bed and smiled tiredly.

She couldn’t wait for the night to pass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so i’ve got some splainin’ to do.  
> In terms of characters who know japanese, there are a substantial amount who would know japanese but do not in this one (or vise versa). Peter parker is a genius, but i’m using the homecoming version who would not yet know super good japanese imo. Kurt wagner would technically know japanese if he was who he really was in the comics, but i’ve decided to redact that in true comic style. He’s got a partial hang of it, but it’s not terribly good. That goes for anyone who would have had japanese downloaded into their consciousness. And i just decided to give rogue a little gift, she deserves it.  
> Now, if you’re just coming from the xmen fandom, bnha goes like this. The boy, midoriya izuku, grew up quirkless (synonymous with mutation) but wanted to become a hero. Heroes are government sanctioned jobs for keeping peace against villains. Most of the world has a quirk. The best hero in the world, yagi toshinori also known as all might, gave midoriya his quirk so he could become a hero.  
> And if you’re from the bnha fandom, i’m taking random pieces of information from the marvel comics and cinematic universes and throwing them together to make a mish mash of characterization. There’s no real backstory that you need to know, but there is spider-man homecoming spoilers, and also no one there but tony stark knows peter’s real identity. Kurt is late twenties in this one. Bobby is gay af. Jubilation isn’t a vampire in this one, cause gratuitous creative licensing. I dislike angel and he’s cocky as hell and assholery in this.  
> Daredevil and hawkeye don’t get along terribly well in this purely because of the communication issues. Hawkeye is deaf and daredevil is blind. Communications aren’t their strong suit.  
> Also, i barely speak japanese, but don’t really feel like asking someone, so that was by best effort.  
> Natasha asked if they spoke chinese, korean, or japanese.  
> Present mic said “nemuri chan! How popular is my show in america? The statistics escape me rn. But his accent is brooklyn.” to which nemuri replies, “it’s at 64% popularity. Zashi-tan, you should know that!” she says it diminutively, because she was his senpai, but it’s in her style as cutesy and taunting.  
> Nezu tells the faculty to do some various tasks. Cementoss will manage building new housing. Present mic and midnight will manage furnishing and clothing for the new people. Recovery girl is gonna give them a tour.  
> idk how often i'll be updating this, but as you can see, it's quite a bit longer than my normal chapters. so this'll be a side project.


End file.
